yu gi oh new frends new enemys
by TheDarkPurpleGirl
Summary: A new challenge awaits for our pharaoh.
1. Chapter 1

YU GI OH new friends and new enemies

So I'll start with some Karasu Enma / Minnie / demon Mistress / master of demon sisters. (Yes all the names, it's hers. Bit odd. But it will be just shout Minnie)

When she is thinking appears so () when she speaking, will appear as :

She look like

it was a normal day . The sun was shining , birds were singing on the leaves with water, and the clouds in the sky were falling drops . Joy, Tristan and Tea and Yugi and Serenty were in town shopping.

Reason

Tea does not have matching clothes . While peeled away to shops, Joy heard rumors .

Boy: I heard that no one can defeat her.

Another boy : and I saw the fight . Her cards are extremely rare .

Boy : I heard you have a special card . I heard that if you dare provoke her to a duel and lose you will disappear forever.

Other Boy: Yes . I heard that no one can win. I think that even the owner of Kaina corps can not .

Joy : obviously not , but I can.

Boys : What?

Tristan : Jouy too fast .Jouy : what , duelist your speaking

?Tristan & Tea : duelist ?

Yugi : duelist ?

Boy : no one knows who she is? Her name is Mistress of demons.

Another boy : it's a duelist appeared recently . As a shadow . No one can win.

Boy : and those who lose . Disappear.

Boy : no one saw how end a fight with her .

Tea: this gives me shivers down my back.

Yugi: What do you mean by not coming back?

Boy: who battle with her. is never coming back if they lose a duel whit her.

Joy: what a bastard?

Tea: Joy overreacting. They are just myths.

Yugi: where is this mysterious person?

Boy: I think the arena.

back to Minnie

(This fight was a breeze as amateurs and so little time to they take their soul. Originally become too boring. Want a real opponent. That kid with the bug's been fun, but weak.)

Tea: Hey you ..

back to Yugi

{on the way to the arena}

Rex: demon chick destroyed Wizzel.

Tea: What? It happened something to Wizzel?

Rex: girl demon made him disappear. Although I do not mind, to made me disappear to .

Tea: Wizzel disappeared? How?

Rex: She said something about a card.

Yugi: a game of shadows?

Joy: I do not know wgy , but I have to teach this girl a lesson.

Tea: clear.

back to Minnie

Tea: You're the one who hurt my friends?

Minnie (who's that little girl?, she has no idea what he's up against)

Tea: are you listening? Answer me.

Minnie (It's a free country. Gimme a reason to do it?)

Tea: enough. It's time to duel.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Yu gi oh new frends new enemys

Minnie what a naïve child.

Tea: are you going to duel or to complain?

Minnie: what reason I have to fight you?

Tea: are you afraid of?

Minnie: Very well.

Tea & Minnie: let's duel.

Tea: I begin. l put on the field baby dragon. l put one card face down and finish my tour.

Minnie (I'm bored, why didn't l went home?)l put a card face down. I put Harpi on the field . Put two cards face down. And finish my tour.

Tea: attack now, baby dragon.

Minnie: Harpy, no. Well, you were lucky. But look at it now. l bring to the battle field Streight Sister demon.

Tea : I've never heard of such a card?

Minnie : Now , you 're stalling .

Tea : put it on the battlefield , the winged kiriboh .

Minnie : this is your big plan? a hairball ?

Tea : your laugh . I sacrificed Winged kiriboh and called on Chrysalis Dolphin . Now l sacrifice Chrysalis Dolphin and called on Neon Crystal end my tour.

Minnie : finally . Streight . Hand gun attack.

Tea : do not rush . Activating cards face down. Acito trap hole .

Minnie : HMP ... you really bragging . But I 'm afraid you need more than a trap card to destroy Streight .Now Streight hand gun. Destroy Chrysalis Dolphin .

Tea : can not . My card has no effect. But how?

Minnie : Streught has a special skill ? Now it's my turn. I put Streight in defensive mode and call Charlotte / Chariot .

Tea : but to call this monster will cost you half of your life points . This means that thanks to my last attak you left with 2000 life points . While I 3500

Minnie : Yes . I pray . And I activate one of the two cards face down. Gift of the Mystical Elf . As you know, this increases my life points to 300 pointsBut I still l 1000 points of my life poinys to Chariot

Tea: My turn. A call guardian queen. And not only that. Guardian Queen has a special skillshe can call the guardian King with her on the battlefield. And also their points of attack increases by 500 points when they are bothon the field. Now l use this. bowl of greed. This allows us both to draw two cards from the deck. Now use this Celcia Warrior Lady Of Enchantment.

Tea: and l still used this. Tower emperor. That adds another 3200 points to : and use this. Polymerization. It combines both my knights in one

Minnie: My turn. Chariotte uses boreal dream.

Tea: What is happening?

Minnie: It's special ability of Chariotte. Dream boreal. will destroy all of your magical cards and special abilities of your monster. And another thing, destroy your card face down to .

Tea: But how is that possible? I've never seen a monster with such a skill? (But I still have Celcia Warrior Lady Of Enchantment )

Minnie: So now you're left with a useless monster and with 1000 life points.

Tea: What do you mean by 1000? I have 3500 points of life. How? but how?

Minnie: is another special skill of Charriot. When it is summoned on the battlefield must sacrifice half of my life points. But it comes accompanied by another monster. So while you were fighting Chariott. Candy Machines attacked your life points.

Tea: this is a scam.

Minnie: maybe, but in love and war everything is allowed. And now, naive girl we are in war.

Tea: not over yet. I still have Cecil. l summon winged rider. And put it in defens mode. Now l use the branch continue. That makes us both to give up all the cards in our hand and pull out other 5 cards instead. Now use l this card. Trap with thorns. That prevents Chariott to attack for 4 turns.

Tea : which means that your points of life are Chariott 's monster cant intervene either.

Minnie : wrong.

Tea : What?

Minnie : Maybe you stopped Charriot . But Streight is still in defense mode . And if she's in defensive mode you can not touch my life points .

Tea : maybe, but it 's still vulnerable .

Minnie : My turn . I use this polar dream.

Tea : this will not change anything . Wait . I've never heard of this card.

Minnie : this is a special card .

Tea : And do what?

Minnie : You'll see. That ends my tourn. Now your turn .

Tea : Winged Horseman attack Streight

Minnie ( grin ) this is really interesting.

Tea : can not but ... how?

Minnie : It 's another skill of Streight . It's called Terra blast . This ability allows her to control the field . When you attack . A wall appeared in front of her and protected her .Now it's my turn. And l use this. The forgotted girl .

Tea : What is that ? (I'm in big trouble not know any of her cards , I think they are extremely rare . And at the begining of the game she had 3 card face down , not 2 . one of them how? l hop she dont have another surprizez for me.)

Minnie: The forgotted girl is a special card. It can steal 5 cards from your hand. This activates my card boreal dream. As you know needs three turns to activate. And if you giveup at in five cards.

Tea: Five tours

Minnie: And more than that. The forgotted girl can send one of your monsters in the graveyard. And l choose the winged rider.

Tea: What is that? But looks like ... Cecil is my monster?From where appeared this fog?

Tea: My turn. (Probably a trick, she copied my monster and now they are at the same power level. Playing with my brain, but I can not lose, if I lose she will not say were are Wizzel and other people she beat. I need to save my friends. I can not lose) I call. wizard toon.

Minnie: a cartoon? That's your big plan?

Tea: No. What follows is my big plan.

Minnie (bored) What?

Tea: wizard Toon. Confetti : What's that?

Tea: confetti cannon cast in midfield a pea, which will be shot with a perfume that will make it grow. And destroy the clone leaving you only whet Streight And Chariott. And it takes from you 500 points of life .

Minnie : That's the great plan? To stink a vegetable? Sorry.

Tea: What happened?

Minnie: When you destroy clone Cecil. I'm surprised you have not noticed the fog? Tea: What is the connection?The fog with Cecil clone?

Minnie:The fog is the final effect of my polar dream. All monsters touched by the fog are automatically : this makes you no monsters on the field. And, because it's my turn. Steright Chariotte attacked.

Tea: I lost.

Minnie: and it's my turn to do this. Use mirror of souls.

Tea: What is happening?Minnie: You remember our agreement. Honey. You said if you beat me in a duel, I will bring you back to your friends. But you you're still going to see them.

Tea, mean?Minnie: remember that at the beginning of the duel I put three cards face down correctly?

Tea: yes. But then there were only two.

Minnie: one of them was card of dead . This card allows me to take all the cards you sent in your graveyard. And take them for me. And more than playing the card of dead, is like a game of shadows.

Tea: Game of Shadows? this means.

Minnie: I took your soul to.

Tea: so there is everyone who fought with you?

Minnie: do not worry. Right now you'll see them .

Minnie: Another duel cinch. Ah poor innocent souls. hihi ... as I always say. In the jungle only the strongest survive .

Yugi & Tristan & Joy: TEA, wait.

Tristan: Where's Tea?

Jouy: And who are you?

Minnie: My namecard.

Joy: You're crazy chick that makes people disappear.

Tristan: Where's Tea? What have you done with her?

Yami: Who are you? and what do you want? What did you do to those people? How can you do this? From where, you have this power? And where is Tea?

Minnie: Too much questions, boy pharaoh, dont you think?

Jouy: What did you do with Tea?

Minnie: Tea? do not know any Tea.

Minnie: my business card. Call me .:

Tristan: were did she desepear? How did she disepear?

Yugi: guys l think l kno who that girl was. And more important were Tea is .{above their head .. over a building specifically ...}

Minnie: so this is the Pharaoh? He's cute. Can not wait to add him on, my collection of soulsAnd, to get you back my dear Naga About Tea. They will not feel your absence for long( evil laughter)


	3. Chapter 3 YUGI OH strange

teacherkids today we have a new studentHer name is Karasu Enma

KE: But you can call me Minnie.

Jouy: hey is

Yugi: Jouy stop.

Jouy: But ...

Tristan:'s right. You can not start a war in the classroom.

Teacher: So Mr. Wheller. I thought you might show Miss Enma the school.

Jouy: I would not ..

Yugi: do not worry sir. I'll handle

Teacher: Yes, good luck Yugi.

Minnie: you'll need.

after school

Yugi: Minnie so what are you doing here?

Minnie: cut pretending. I know you do not like me. Or that your friend is now just a piece of cardboard. Listen Pharaoh, I have my reasons to do what I do. You cant understand. Dont pretend you're my friend. I do not need this.

Tristan: all trying to find out is what you did to Tea

.Jouy: and why?

Minnie: I have my reasons.

Jouy: you have?

Minnie: Go away, Wheller.

Jouy; not after what you did to Tea.

Minnie: I warn you Wheller. It's not good to play with the devil.

Tristan: You must bring Tea back.

May: Hey you're that girl. Mistress of the demon sisters.

Minnie: depends who's asking and why?

May: My name is May Valentine, and l love duel monsters, I challenge you to a duel.

Yugi: May, no. ls dangerous.

May: I think I can handle it. What do you think? Or are you afraid?

A wry smile appeared on Minnie s face More a bored one .The thought was one. The more souls the more close to Naga

It was so close already collected 994 souls in all the 16 years of her life she need 6 more souls to bring Naga back .

But was May enough? What was special about souls is that there is something within them something that is feeding Naga and bring it to life as he brought her to life.

A good example was their pathetic friend Tea.

Her stupid and pathetic way of care about others and her stupid speech about friendship That was disgust you. You had once friends and you believed in such stupid things .

Until they'd betrayed you. Then you learn. You can only trust your family was send to the shadow realm along with you. From that day .

That was the day when you met Naga . It was ...

He saved you from the realm of shadows . .

But it was his only strength. While you were stuck in the shadow realm he taught you everything you know .

About dueling about the death card and the small areas of the game.

Little tricks that win every time .

When Naga released you from there told and taught you to collect the souls of mortals and monsters from monster battles .

Their power feed Naga and release him from the realm of shadows .

Your army of demons was unstoppable.

But you were not sure if this May have enough hate in her . Or jealousy ?

âSomething to feed Naga .That was special about human souls . Each had something .

In the case of Tea was her desire for friendship her desire to protect her loved ones .

In the case of Weevil . It was his desire for power and attention.

A poor soul who swim in sin.

Sad pathetic abandoned. Ready to risk their lives for with hatred for whoever comes their way and try to stop them .

Then a sick smile appeared on your face.

That's what she wanted , she wanted hate .All people hate . Their hatred consume them , and made them go crazy . It makes them go crazy made them desperate.

These poor souls.

You were not one of them.

You were a long time ago .

But Naga has saved you . He stopped any feeling in you.

You can not feel anything .

From what they feel.

Pain rage , anger , tears, So that was the answer. No matter how many souls you gave to Naga , even if they were poor , it mattered something .

The more the better.

May: are you going to stand there or fight?

Minnie: Are you sure this is what you want?

May: obvious. Come on. waste my time.

Minnie: deal. I just hope you know what you're up against?

Minnie & Mary: Lets duel

Jouy: May take care the girl is a demon.

Minnie: Oh, how nice compliment Wheller. Now your friend will find out why they call me mistress of demons.

May: talk too much. I'll go. I put Harpy on the I call the Stone man in defense mode. That ends my turn.

Minnie: this use (minnie says while throwing two cards on the battlefield which mysteriously disappear) and put a card face down. Now I use of greed.

This allows us to both to draw two cards from our deck

May: What a shame that your tour ends.

Harpy. Attack her life points directly.

Minnie: typical.

May: 40000:

Minnie: 3500.

May: You have already started to sweat?

Minnie: no, it's just you amuse me.

May: What?

Minnie: You really think you can intimidate me with your little hen? Now it's my turn.l call on Crariott.

(Now if I'm not mistaken, will use her little trick with cards guessing, will not help anything) Chariott attac her Harppy .

May: Oh : And that's not all. Chariott has a special skill. With this skill she may invoke the candy machine. Thus attacking your life points.

May: but that cost you half of your life points? no sense?

Yami: May is right. Why would she do that when it is in her disadvantage?

Yami: do not know this girl, but ... I can not understand ...

Tristan: I wonder what he's up to?

Jouy: big mistake. Now, it is much weaker that May. And Harpy's evolved form will destroy her.

May: Reach. Many words, poverty. Look at this.I sacrifice Harppy, to call the sisters Harppy. And the sacrifice Harpy sisters to call the ultimate, Harpy sisters. Now use these. Dancing in the air. That my Harppy increase their attack points and life points by 600. Now use this. Car destroyed. That destroys your cards face down. Now ultimate Harpy Sisters attacked Chariott and candy machine.

Minnie (laughs and claps) bravo, bravo ... but. By destroying my card face down you activated its special ability. The card face down was Kitsune guide darkness. As you know by destroying it is allows me to call the strongest monsters from my deck .

May: but how? You do not have enough points?

Minnie: right. But while you boast your elegance and charm I used this dark angel with a Vilon. That allows me to use your points and all monsters from your graveyard.

Minnie: Now trembled before the demon Gold Shaw, Black Rock Shotter Chariott, Streight and Death Master

Minnie: Now attack her life points

Jouy: May, no.

Tristan: man ...

Yugi: incredible ... nor my god card cant do that.

Yami: can not.

Minnie: I told you. Nobody can beat me.

Jouy: May ... How dare you do this? I will destroy you. You will not escape me. Jouy says and slaps Minnie.

Minnie: I'll pay for it Weler.

Home to Yugi

Joy: I do not believe it. Bitch. How could she do this to May?

Tristan: I'm afraid the answer.

Jouy: And now there's the star of the TV. Pegasus if only admire himself.

Dunk: Dont get angry Jouy. I know the girl. She's an actress. Other continent is known as the Rose of the Desert. Her parents died in a tragic accident .And was raised by her uncle.

Yami: So hate for a reason? But those hideous creatures. Those things exceed my god cards. HOW?

Jouy: that bitch.

TVreporter: Miss Emna can you tell us something about your new theater debut.

Minnie: I will rely on, Sheacsper s scenaris.

Yugi's grandfather: Yugi the phone.

Yugi; Yes Grandpa. Hello ... oh no. Jouy something happened to your sister.

Jouy: What?

Yugi: Doctor says she is missing.

Jouy: My sister would not run like that.

hospital

Jouy: you found her?

Tristan: no luck.

Yugi: neither.

Dunk: Hey guys, look what I found on Serenty s bed.

Yami: Minnie!

Home to Minnie

They finally left.?finally. of my head hurts. I'm sick to do this.

Voice: You do not have long to wait.

Minnie: people are so sinful beings.

Voice: soon ... you need only 4 souls to myself free .

Minnie: Yes uncle.

Voice: What happened honey?

Minnie: I do not understand the people. There are so spiteful and devious. diseased flowers, swimming in sin. Tangled in the strings of fate are these sick flowers sad, pathetic, pitiful. Lost in their anger. Desiring only to destroy and not be destroyed. Just some animals in the live chain. Nothing pure, just darkness. But at the same time, nothing more pure that the darkness.I'm tired of being soas they want me to bebut if I will not be so. I will not be good. I will not be usable.l am ...l must be..Perfect by of self what we all lies about a world that..you are perfect ...but you are ...you never was and never will be have you no shame don't you see me you know you've got everybody fooled. As you walk on thet door and they all sayLook here she comes down and stare in how we love flaws when you're nowI know the truth now.I know who you i don't love you anymore.

Without the mask where will you hide?Can't find yourself lost in your lies..

Naga: dear need to stop arguing with yourself.

Minnie: it's harder than it looks. I cant pretend. Although all love me when I pretend

Yami's story

As I fell asleep I had a strange dream. I can not pull the girl out of my head.

But what I saw .. she was not alone. There was something ... a dragon?

Yami: who, what, are you?

Dragon: I'm Naga, the white dragon. We will meet soon Pharaoh.

Yami: oh .. what a nightmare.

Yami:Minnie... conscience tells me to destroy you .. but heart says to save you.

What to do?

NAGA: Pharaoh're weak if you care about other than you will lose. You are weak. Nothing more than a splash of sun that must destroyed.


	4. Chapter 4 Yugioh the past of a sad girl

Seto: yes.

Assistant: Mr. Kaiba l have informations

school

Seto: You have to be Minnie. Mistress of the demon sisters.

Minnie: Seto Kaiba. Or nosed up what actually owe the honor?

Seto: I heard you own a white dragon with red eyes.

Minnie: (shocked, but still with a calm expression)maybe I do, maybe not.

Minnie: Are you interested?

Seto: I'm curious what you want in exchange for that dragon?

Minnie: my head cut. I will not change that dragon, for anything.

Seto: rrrr .. play hard.

Minnie: money can not buy everything. you should know that.

Minnie: even so, the dragon will bring me something your money cant.

Seto: What? What cant money bring?

Minnie: salvation.

Minnie was sitting on swing outdoors reading a book ... she was placing her thoughts after what happened with Kaiba . How could he find out about Naga ?

Then reading from her book "A story of a end " making her remember about that memory. That memory still haunts her thoughts .The day she died . But the day she truly lived . remembered every second of every day before she meet Naga

story of Minnie

( memory)child : it stops . stop him ... make him stop. stop it . ( crying )person: take your goodbye to Mommy and Daddy girl. T

hey will take a little note called death.

child : no ...man : do what you want but leave my daughter alone.

man : or we could destroy her too .

man : no. ( gun sound )

Child : no ... dad ...

Man : Now what to do with her ?

man : it's just a 6 year old . shout it.

Child: ... no ... my shoulder hurts.

man what is going on here ?

Child: Grandpa ! no ...

Man : Let's get out .man : and the child ?

man who shall believe?

after time

Woman : Honey, are you okay? what happened here ?

Child: Granny. ( crying )a year later

Child: Grandma ... Grandma , Aunt , Criss ... who are you ?

person: I'm Bakura arent you a sweetheart?

criss : minnie leave dangerous.

Bakura Y: why not stay ? You have a beautiful granddaughter Mika -san . Too bad for her.

end memory

Minnie: this picture again. Uncle ... what are these things?

Naga: Memories?

Minnie: What use are they?

Naga: human mind retains some information, some that are important and others that have a emotional connect with its possessor.

Minnie blink wet her totally empty and without feelings evesy and whispered easy. Emotional?

Minnie: Uncle? Memories are only tombstones of beautiful moments and bad moments. There's no point. Pain and happiness will disappear the day when you will return. And this world will be cleaned of all these sick flowers.

Naga: the human mind is a mystery just like people. But still one of them are still fighting for these memories .You dont know, how many faces they have?.Wanting to destroy each other, injuring the helpless ones , and dunig this just for their own sense of superiority.

Lost souls .. that need to be cleaned.

Minnie: souls that swims in sin. Lost soul that are watching up other people and causing them pain. Sick flowers .

Minnie say and look at the card were the soul of Serenty was sealed.

back to Yugi

Jouy : How dare she ? May was one . But my little sister . She will pay for it. Wait to get my hands on her

Seto : do not inflate Wheler .

Yugi : Seto ?

Seto : You can not beat that girl . I will.

And I 'll take the white dragon with red eyes .

Yami ( shocked ) Seto ! you know about the dragon with red eyes to ?

Seto : I should think. you will not get and this rare card to. Dragons are my domain .

Tristan : Yugi what are you and Seto talking about?

Yami : I had a dream about a white dragon with red eyes .

Tristan: and ?

Yami : I'm not sure . His name is Naga . And he said that we will meet soon .. That 's all I know .

Seto : non sense. You and your mystical nonsense . It's just a rare card . And it will be mine .

Yugi : Seto , wait.

Seto : do not waste my time , what?

Yami : What do you know about the white dragon with red eyes ?

Seto is a very powerful dragon can change his attribute .

Jouy : attribute?

Tristan : Element, Jouy. Attribute means element . You know that fire,water ..

Tristan : this means immune to any attack . If you attack with fire it can change in water . And all invincible .

Seto : And you wonder why I want it.

Joy: That's not an excuse. I'll destroy her.

Tristan: wait, Jouy. We all know what happened to those who lost a fight with her.

And we do not want you to disappear.

Seto stupid what you have heard about the lady demon are just myths invented by the media. She dont make anyone to disappear. Probably that losers are hiding for fear of humiliation.

Yami (angry) enough, Kaiba.

Tristan: Yugi?

Yugi: I have to stop that girl. But how? Her sisters demon, are even, my god card.

Tristan: enough, you two. Need a little relaxation. And I know exactly what we need.

later

Jouy: I do not want a stupid beach. I want to kill that bitch. For what he did to my sister.

Seto and I, why am I here?

Mokuba: because you need to get out of the house. When Tristan called me. I know it's a great idea. So we relax. And you will forghet to work.

Yami: I do not want to relax. I want o hit something, I want to destroy it.

Tristan: I understand the situation. But think about it. Beach, sun, girls in swimwear.

Yami: I do not have time for this.

Jouy: (crying) serenty ...

Minnie: Weller cry for your your sister? I thought you were more of a man than that

.Yami: You must pay for your actions. Bring back all the innocent souls.

Minnie: or what?

Jouy: or I will destroy you.

Minnie: Come on. Enough, enough. Without violence. It's a child present you know? It's not good to see violence. What kind of example are you Seto?

You should protect the innocent mind of Moko.

Mokuba: My name is Mokuba.

âMinnie: Watever.

Yami : I ask you to bring back all the innocent souls that you stole .

Minnie : 're delicious Pharaoh . Too bad for you. But these poor innocent souls belong to me . But I wonder who's next? Maybe Kaiba s brother ?

Seto : Do not put Mokuba in this. Although if you want you can take it Wheller .

Minnie : yes to suffer near his sister.

Jouy : Let's see you bitch .

Bakura : do not rush Wheller .

Yami : Bakura ?

Seto Bakura ?

Jouy : Bakura ?

Tristan; Egiptian God card. l mean Bakura?

Bakura : I'm afraid I can not let you do that .

Jouy : stay out buddy

.Bakura : I'm afraid I cant do that ...

Bakura story

( Exactly as Zork said hmmm ... . But I wonder what is Naga up wet her? )

This fight is mine Wheller .

Marik Y: No, it's mine.

Bakura : Marik Y ? Stay away .

Marik : But Minnie will fight with me. So l can take her rare cards .

Minnie : Guys , please, you cant argue all for me.

Minnie's story

So many Options

Seto's desire to be the best .. his despair ..

Yami's desire to do the right thing ... uninteresting ... but with a heart strong enough.

Wheller's desire for revenge .. and to kill me.

Bakura's desire to destroy the enemy of his master

That's ... Marik's desire to be the best ... his hatred for the Pharaoh., ... His madness ..

Minnie: Guys. I will fight with Marik.

Bakura: What?


	5. Chapter 5 Naga?

Bakura: but why? I'm the one who has sent your parents in the shadow realm.

Minnie: I do not care. (With her non-emotional eyes)

Marik: Lets start baby

.Minnie: you barbarian ..

Marik: start. l first. I use stone man im defensive mode. Then l put the man crocodile in attack mode. Put two cards face down. and finish my turn.

Minnie: I play two cards face. I use bowl of greed. And put the sisters Harpy in defensive mode. Then use this. Dream polar. That ends my turn.

Marik: I thought you would do that .

Minnie: Hmmm ...?

Marik: this has activated my card face down. This card destroys all monsters and spells and trap cards on the field.

Minnie: But that means that yours will be destroyed too.

Marik: I have surprises for you I call revival jam in defensive mode. And I call on Mystic Tomato in attack mode. Now Mystic Tomato attack her life points.

Minnie: thanks to your trick before. Can I call this. The twin devil sisters

Minnie: because your precerent attack left me only 2000 life points. Activating card face down. The gift of the Elf.

Marik: this saves you some time.

Minnie more than that. I put one card face down. and finish my turn.

Marik: Now Mystic tomato attack her devil twins .

Minnie: do not rush. That activated my card face down. Thanks to this card for two turns you can not attack me, and every time you attack have to send 5 cards from your deck in the graveyard.

Marik: ingenious. My turn. I call on the Necromance Emperor Mummy. And I put my target. on you.

Minnie: You'll pay for that Marik. Now I sacrifice the devil twins. To call the red demon sisters.

Marik: you driving me nuts.

Minnie: I think you already are.

Marik: little mischievous arent we?.

.Marik: Too bad you'll be sent to the shadow realm

Minnie: Now activate this. neverlandThat means that only my demons are left in the field.

Marik: no you can ends my turn .

Marik : impressive. But your little trick wet demons will not stand in my way, and the way of my revenge against the Pharaoh . He will pay for the pain that he brought it to me.

Minnie : Pain . Pain . You do not know what is pain . You loser , you complain that you have a tattoo on your back. But at least you had a sister , a brother , a mother , a father .I didnt have anything . My parents died in front of me . I was stuck in the realm of shadows for a long time.

My life was a living hell.

This is thanks to these people ... these sick flower diseased tangled in the ropes of life.

All my life I did nothing but watch as my life has been destroyed again and again.

To look at the flowers as they become ill ...

Minnie 's story

I dont lie . In the garden of my house was a beautiful hedge of roses. After my parents died and their blood stained the walls of the house and that hedge of roses. Ivy began to grow on the wall and hedge of roses. I watched every flower as died easily.

Minnie: therefore you can not understand, what it is the pain? And now we're on my turf. Sisters demon. Attack his life points.

Marik: aaaaaaaaa ...

Yami: : impressive.

Minnie:You finally admit. That I'm a better player than you.

Bakura: actually I was talking about your my hicari didnt see that , he was going to be scared as hell.

Minnie: Hikary? Huh ... whatever ... where there is darkness, there is no such thing as light. goodbye. And say hello to your friend Marik, for the last time.

And of course your sister. Wheller.

.Tristan : Why are you doing this?

Minnie : this is my mission.

Jouy : to destroy the lives of others ?

Minnie : ...

Bakura : You and the Pharaoh , you make a lovely couple . Both of you know only to destroy .Minnie : look who 's talking. Before I leave , I have something to say.

Bakura , get over it. It is useless to avenge something that was millions of years ago.

Tristan ; do not be a hero , you dont impress .

Jouy , you are a loser, stop pretending to be brave.

Pharaoh ; the thing with the right guy , no longer wear

Bakura : So you suggest me to live like nothing , just like you.

Tristan : and I'm a hero.

Jouy : who do you call loser?

Pharaoh : good will always win , we'll stop you.

Minnie : Revenge is for the weak Bakura . Tristan your a hero to impress Sereny and other girls , now that she's gone , stop .

Jouy , I'll call you what you are. And Pharaoh . You cant stop me . Naga soon will rise . The only reason you're alive is because Naga needs you .

As Naga told himself . You will soon met.


	6. Chapter 6 Before the end

Yugi. What do you think Minnie, said when she referred to we will meet Naga?

Yami. not sure. But I know something. Whoever would be this Naga. It's dangerous.

Yugi, Minnie ...

Jouy; Why do you think she meant by 'sick flowers'?

Tristan; or her macabre scenario in the dimension shadows.

Tristan, or the flowers that have become sick?

Ryou;I think I understand.

Tristan how?

Ryou; This Minnie was sent to the world of shadows. It was probably brought back in a certain way. May was in the dimension of the shadow to.

She never spoke about what it's like?

Jouy; yea. She said it's a place where you see the most horrible fears and happenings in your life.

Ryou; Then, she wants revenge. You just have to find a way to convince her to give up revenge.

Bakura; Hikari, this is the biggest bullshit, I heard. Nobody quit revenge.

Jouy; what about the objects millennium. For this they were used. To banish hatred.

Tristan; Joy're brilliant. One problem. We do not know to use the items!

Jouy; and you have to yell?

Tristan; not really.

Bakura; you are useless.

Tristan; absolute evil has returned. What are you saying?

Bakura; Naga is one of the enemies of Zork. I can tell you that this girl will not be pushovers. Naga is a fearsome dragon. He was known as one of the whites.

Yami; white ones?

Bakura; Zork told me they were fearsome creatures who had the world in their hands. More stronger even than he was.

Yami; but why the white ones?

Bakura; I do not know. All I know is that these dragons have created the world. But Naga was something special. He is the last from his rase. He wants to revive the world in a certain way. To destroy and to be reborn in his certain way .

Tristan; That cant be good.

Jouy. I do not believe And you just help us, it's hard to believe.

Yami; Joy has a point.

Ishizu; is useless. Pharaoh in such moments. Must risk everything to win. Even if it meansfight allong with Bakura .

Tristan ; But ...

Ishizu ; in your dream Pharaoh , Minnie was called Nibiru by Naga .

Yami ; his beautiful , Nibiru . True .

Ishizu ; Nibiru means apocalypse . I mean end of the world . A big war will begin , and you should stop , or win.

Tristan ; but not alone . We'll be here .

Jouy ; Yeah .

Yami ; No .it's too dangerous .

Ishizu ; with or without a fight. All will be in danger . Only if we know how Minnie plans to bring Naga , in our world. Bakura ?

Bakura ; I have no idea. Maybe just one . There is an object called plate of souls.

They say that if you collect 1000 souls you can deliver the white ones . The plate was hidden deep in the heart of infinity . Minnie probably got there with the help of Naga . Being the last of the white dragons .

Teristan; but why it was put there ?

Bakura ; The white dragons created the world . When people started unchecked , they hid . You know that in the Middle Ages people were hunting dragons . But their power to create and destroy the world . They were closed by the other creatures in the soul plate . So not to be a threat. And the plate was thrown into centre of infinit. Forever.

Yami; what to do?

Naga; a great fight, is waiting for you Pharaoh.

Yami; NAGA!

Naga; yea. Surprised to see me in your head?

Yami; What are you up to?

Naga, you will find out soon . The end is near.

Back toMinnie

Minnie;Uncle.I did exactly whatyou

RebeccaHopkins, RexRaptor, MakoTsunami

I would , have,brought,that ,rogue he annoyed me. So l sealed his soul.

Naga is nothing dear. Now your last job before I get must duel with Yugi Muto and Pharaoh. You must defeat sending his soul in death dimension.

Minnie; Yes uncle. What about them?

Naga; they will help you. Their minds are but puppets in my hands. And when I get back in the human world. I'll revive this planet. No hate no sadness .. with nothing. Only the purity of a world that never was ...

Minnie; yes uncle. I am in possession, of the mind of Yugi's friends.

Minnie, ok.

Meanwhile the center of infinity

Rebeka; what are you going to do with us? and what is this place?

Minnie; it is the center of infinity. The place where the body of Naga is ready to be beamed into your world. A place full of pain and sadness, a place haunted by lost souls.

Rex; sounds like the realm of the shadow if you ask me.

Rebeka; or hell. What will you do with us?

Minnie; you will fight by my side tomorrow.

Rebeka; My boyfriend Yugi, I will stop you and will save me.

Rex; yes ... I mean will save us.

Rebeka; Do not touch me.

Rex; Sorry.

Rebeka; Let us go malice. Do you know who I am? Grandauther of the greatest archaeologist in the world.

Rex; But I thought Pegasus'is the greatast .

Minnie;; be quiet.

Rebeka; hey nobody tells me what to do.

Minnie; stop, annoy me.

Minnie; From the darkness of all time and justice. White Dragons. I want the power to control the minds of these children.

Rebeka &Rex & Mako; ahhhhhhhh

Minnie; finally quiet. Uncle, I can not sleep. Those dreams will appear again. And make me feel uncomfortable.

Naga; you can not feel. Feelings are just for thes weak mortals.

Minnie; l am haunted by these things that happend to me in the past.

Naga; sleep dear , you need force for , my little your dreams take day when you're big and strong. You will like a queen. And rule over these planet my daughter.

Minnie; goodnight uncle. But I still cant sleep.

Minnie's story

The creatures of the infinite center were eager and hungry. I could hear them time I fall asleep I saw those pictures. they they had not point.

They were useless. Even I had become bored with them.I remember all those men had done. Although I did not know what was so important?I remember what those people did to my family. And what did Bakura to me.

I've been expelled, persucuted.l was left alone with no defense when I think of what that brutes did.I get a little thense but I dream a dream so pretty so I don't feel so depressed cause it soothes my inner kitty and it helps me get some rest . The sound of the faron's dying gasp.

His Yugi squealing in my grasp . His frend s mournful 's cry .

Minnie; Now the past I've forgetting And my foes I forgive . Trouble is I knows it's petty but I hate to let them live. Is my sinfony and l sing it , song of gave .

Rex;So you found yourself somebody who'd chase the pharaoh up a tree.

Minnie;Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. The melody of angry growls.A counterpoint of painful howls. A symphony of death, oh my!That's my lulaby Waywer is gone... but Naga 's still rule this little planet.

Rex; who is Waywer?

Minnie;first master of, the white ones .

Rex; and what is this slepping reptil?

Minnie; this is Naga s body , is still forming . Soon will arive in your word .

Rex; how?

Minnie; in our duel tomerrow. In the form of a card.

Rex; a real reptil will becom a card ?

Minnie; after his sleep.

Rex;Sleep, ya little termite!Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

Minnie;tomorrow when you're big and strong. You will be the king!

Minnie;The pounding of the drums of war . The thrill of Naga 's mighty roar .

Mako; The joy of vengeance.

Rebeka;Testify!

Minnie; I can hear the cheering.

Minnie;Payback time is then our flag will fly aganst a blood-red scy .

The next day.

Yami, Yugi what are you thinking?

Yugi; just what Minnie said.

Jouy, this bitch.

Tristan; hey look it's Rebeka.

Yugi; rebeka?

Rebeka; Yugi Muto. I am here in order of my master Naga.

Yami; naga?

Tristan, he is controlling her brain.

Yugi; Rebeka ...

Rebeka; come downtown at sunset. Then it will be the end of the pharaoh. And begin the reign of Naga and return the white ones. And the sun will never arise again.

Tristan; Where did she go?

Ishizu; I hate to say it, but what she means Bakura?

Bakura; the sun will never arise again. That means the rebirth of naga. .

Jouy; man sounds scary.

back to Minnie

Rex;l cant wait to destroy , destroy ...

Rebeka; stop idiot ... we have to wait the mistres to tell us what to destroy. And l will get that idiot Yugi.

Mako; lies l will .

Minnie ; enoght. You will do nothing yet.

Rex; do? do what?

Minnie;Oh...idiot.I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthogs backside but thick as you are, pay atention my words are a matter of pride.

It's clear from your vacant expresion . Your lights are not all on upstairs , but we're talking kings and country even you can't be caught unwares. So be prepare for a chance of life time be prepared for sensational news.A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

Mako;And where do we feature?

Minnie;Just listen to teacher.I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded because at last I am given my dues!And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!

Mako;Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?

Minnie;For the death of the king/ pharaon

Rex; why ?Is he sick?

Minnie;No, fool! We're going to kill him and Yugi, too.

Mako;Great idea! Who needs a king?

No king, no king!

Rebeka;Idiots! There will be a king!

Mako;But she said-

Minnie ;Naga will be king!

Stick with him and you'll never be suferring again.

Rex &Rebeka Yay, all right! Long live the king !

Long live the king!

back to Yugi

Yugi; we have to go.

Tristan; come with you.

Dunk; the same.

Jouy; Yug that bitch will pay for what he did. Coming with you.

Ishizu, em ... Bakura.

Bakura; Be. But doing this for Zork not you.

down town

Minnie; I waited Pharaoh

Jouy; Rex ,Mako? What are you doing here? Rebeka?

Tristan; Minnie releases them.

Minnie; Naga's orders are to keep them in the fight by my side. Now Pharaoh're ready for the fight of your life?


	7. Chapter 7 Final battle

Yami ; Minnie l tell you to stop this madness immediately . Free my friends.

Minnie ; Sorry. Now they are my dolls .

Tristan ; you will not get away with this .

Jouy ; Talk to much . Poverty. I ask you to release my sister or suffer the consequences .

Minnie ; mean, I you'll beat me at this children card game ?You shouldn know what power you are aganst.

Tristan ; Relise our friends you evil witch .

Yami ; they dont have a connection with our fight . Relieve their minds .

Minnie ; I am afraid , I can not do that. But we fight or we duel ? And speaking of duel. Fluffy? What are you doing here ?

Bakura ; my name is not Fluffy . ! ! What's wrong with you?

Minnie ; let me guess. You gave up on Zork to become the servant of the Pharaoh . Unexpectedly . Let me guess. The pharaoh promised you knives ?

Bakura ; l do this for Zork .You and Naga ar staing stand in the way.

Minnie ; I thought you want to destroyed this planet Fluffy ? So why do you try to save it ?Bakura ;l dont give a damnon this planet. I fight for ...

Jouy ; enough lets start the duel .

Yugi ;group.

Bakura ; very rude to interrupt me while talking Wheller .

Yugi ; Jouy 's manners will speak later. I think the only way to stop Minnie 's just find her weakness .

Tristan ; but she does not have one !

Jouy ; everyone has a weakness . You just have to find it.

Bakura , this is your big plan? How pathetic .

Yami ; here's the plan . We stalling. Until we find her a weak point . Meanwhile we'll release Rebeka and the other under her spell .

Tristan ; Then they will fight on our side , and Minnie will be shot down numerically.

Bakura ; you fools . It does not matter how many we are. It will not make any difference .

Jouy ; Well I hope you have a better idea .

Bakura ; No. the moment , it's all I have.

Tristan ; Boys do not have time or options.

Dunk ; Tristan is right. We should give all the best of us. And even so . We have some god card . What is Minnie ?

Bakura ; I try to say idiot its a trap . Probably will use them as a bait as Marik Y used Ryou in Kaiba 's tournament .

Jouy ; what a jerk . Sure it will. He wants to play with our minds.

Yami ; I think we have no choice .

Tristan ; if we take this duel in the shadows . Then it will be to our advantage . Bakura can control there. So we'll be one step ahead.

Jouy ; are you crazy? But if Rebeka or the oders lose , will be sent to the size of the shadow .Tristan ; True . But this not if Bakura release them .

Yami ; has some sense. If you defeat them . And falling all in the shadow size . Bakura can release them later . Now the problem is ...

Bakura ; a game of shadow ? Realize that if you do that , you could to be lost in the shadow size . Right? And how do you know you can trust me?

Jouy , do not know .

Yami ; but as Ishizu said . We must risk everything to win.

Tristan ; must agree with Bakura . He 's a psychopath . We really can trust him ?

Bakura ; so desperate that you resort to a game of shadow . It's not like we have a choice.

Obesrve . Minnie wants to release in the nucleus of infinite.

That is somewhere in the shadows. In fact infinite nuclee is in the center of the shadow realm

. Nucleus infinitus .

That is the one that leads the world as we know it .

But at the same time comtine and unimaginable power . A power that could destroy the entire galaxy .

But wet naga sealed with white ones the power remains sealed .

Yami ; So those white oms were imprisoned because were dangerous.

Jouy ; and if you can control the size of the shadow . Why did you not thake that power. Fluffy ?

Bakura ; lucky we are in the midst of a important battle battle . Otherwise I would have sufocate you .

Minnie ; Guys . Ready to fight ?

Bakura ; so ?

Yugi ; Naga probably send Minnie here to get more souls , if you send her in the shadow realm . He will be back where she came from . So that we do.

Jouy ; Yug you sure ?

Yugi ( nod )

Minnie ; ready to start .

Jouy ; l go first. l summon stone had . in attack position .

Yami ; I now . l summon Cavalier King in battle position .

Tristan ; I call Knight cyberspace.

Bakura ; I call the necroman man of darkness and put one card face down.

Rebeka ; Guardians wall . In defensive position .

Rex ; tiranosaur in defensive position and use this. Paper evolution. Now Tyrannosaurus has become Tyrannosaurus rex .

Tsunami , l calla meremaid witch in attack mode .

Minnie ; l call the devil twins and put two cards face down.

Jouy ; That's all you can ? Now head stone attack Tyrannosaurus rex .

Rex ; aaaaa .. / .

Yami ; watch Jouy .. That 's still our friend Rex .

Jouy ; Sorry I got carried away .

Bakura ; my turn and activate this seller coffins . Acording to the laws of the game . When our monsters go as well our points of life . So every one of you will lose life 300 life points . At evri monster that is distroied.

Tristan ; Knight cyber attack the siren .

Tsunami , not ...

Yami ; Now the knight king attack Minnie .

Minnie ; not so fast . Activating the card face down. Thanks to this card all the monsters and the cards face down on the field are destroyed.

Jouy ; Why would you do that ? Now your turn is over, so you're vulnerable.

Yami , not so fast Joy , I think Minnie is up to something .

Rebeka ; l put two cards face down.

Rex ; l use bowl of greed .

tsunami ; I call the dolphin from the abyss .

Tristan ; I call the alchemist x . Attack Minnie .

Rebeka ; activate card face down. Reflective mirror .

Tristan ; Oh no, that turn the attak back to me.

Bakura ; I call on darkness necrofeer.

Yugi ; Right . With darkness necrofeer the field the face-down cards have no effect .

Rex ; reveal the card face down. off the trap .

Jouy ; Damn . That stopped Bakura s attack .

Yami ; Now l use this. Monster reborn . And then bring back the king knight. But King Knight has a special skill . When he returns he can call the cemetery Queen knight and nights knight with him on the fille. Now l sacrificate themto call call Slifer !

Jouy ; Go yug .

Tristan ; bravo .

Bakura , dont enjoy too quickly.

Minnie ; use monster reborn to call the evil twins . Now scarify them to call the red sisters demon. In attack position .

Rebeka ; I call Princess Cecil .

Rex ; I call on magmarex in defensive position ,

Jouy ; What are they up to ?

Yami ; it looks like they protect Minnie .

Bakura ; well hey better stop it , because if they lose . They'll be send in the shadows.

Yami ; Now Slifer attacking demon twins .

Rebeka ; Cecil .

Joy ; Rebeka sacrificed her monster to protect Minnie .

Minnie ; use this. Thief of souls . Using this I can use all the monsters sacrificed from you, to call Black Gold Shaw . Now use this GOLD SEW SWORD .

Using this you can call the demon sisters .

Jouy ; already did that.

Bakura ; Those are legendary demons.

Yami ; hmm ...

Minnie ; Now use this polar dream

.Bakura ; I call nightmare under the bed . Attack it.

Yami ; Rebeka not ! !

Tristan ; Rebeka shadows disappeared size . Bakura release her.

Bakura ; be .

Yami ; Rebeka Rebeka .. Rebecca .. I'm Yugi .. you hear me?

Rebeka ; Leave me alone. Go.

Yugi ; Rebekah ?

Jouy ; I think it's still under her spell .

Minnie ; negative. Rebeka willingly agreed to come with me .

Yami ; Why? That's a lie.

Minnie ;no is not . When I met Rebeka . She spoke about her suffering . Because you do not love her .. So I say ..(deep voice )

Minnie ; I can set the hate free. So he agreed to fight allong with me .

Jouy ; lie .

Tristan ; Rex ?

Bakura ; I understand now.

Yami ; What?

Bakura ; is...ia .. .

Yami ; Now I call on Obelix the tormentor and the winged dragon Ra. And I activate Ra 's special ability .

Minnie ; Charriot . Use boreal dream .

Jouy ; That stopped the ability of Slifer .

Tristan ; nor Yugi does look good .

Minnie ; kneel in front of the five sisters demon. And comparing to you they dont have mercy.

Death Master uses the scruls to get Wheller out of play .

Streight uses terra blasts on Tristan .

Black rockshotter use mega cannon on Bakura 's monster .

And is just us Pharaoh . Black Gokd Saw attack Slifer .

Minnie ; as you know all five of my sisters demon, are free .

BlackRockShooter ,Streight ,Chariott, DeathMaster Black Gold Saw use , conquistador death ray .

Yami ; Slifer Ra Obelix attack .

Jouy ; Wait Yug . Kuribo wall .

Minnie ; Welller dont annoy me . You do nothing but stall .

Yami ; Why do that Minnie ? Why do you listen to Naga . What may he give you. Cant you see he darkened you mind . He dont care about you ,you 're just a doll for him.

Destroying the world is not a solution.

This rebirth of his is a lie.

Minnie , he 's using you , he will get ride of you when you are useless .

Minnie ; Silence . Naga does not bring destruction, Naga brings salvation. . He will create a world without pain. A perfect world a pure world . No fear no pain .

Yami ; Minnie 're crazy . That means a world without feelings, it means a world that is not human .

Bakura ; Specifically, Naga probably want to bring back his race .

Minnie ; quiet. People are just sinful beings , some of them must be destroyed. To save the others

Yami ; no, why you do this. Why do you want this salvation ?

What ever did the human race to you?

Minnie ; Why? Why? .

I linger in the doorway analarm clock screaming monsters calling my the wind w whisper to the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming. The goddess of imaginary lïght. I sat there for hours. After my parents were killed in front of me. Then I was sent to the shadow realm.

I lie inside myself for hours. And watch my purple sky fly over me.

Minnie; is the end. Sisters demon comchistador death ray.

Yami; Obelix Ra Slifer attack with all your strength.

Bakura; Now Headless Horseman Attack Minnie.

Minnie; there is no point, this is the end. Watching the mighty Naga.

Yami; but how?

Yugi; Looks like Minnie sacrificed herself and when our attacks collided Naga was teleported here.

Yami; Slifer Ra obelix attacked the sphere.

Yami, nothing! How is that possible?

Naga; too late, Pharaoh. I'm free.

(Naga takes Minnie's body off the ground and places it next to a tree) Rest my child, you will soon be witnessing new powers. And the destruction of this planet.

Yami; I will not allow that Naga. Slifer attack.

Naga; Your dragon is useless. You really think that mongrel can destroy a pure being.

The whites are the creators of this world. And of these creatures.

You see Pharaoh. This world was created out of hatred.

Yami; No it is not if are some bad world if a place full of love and hope.

Naga;Such thing is not existing the dark was born by light , even these bad ones were good wans , but their injustice made them bad.

The bad things that happend to them made them evil .

An exemple is your frend Bakura.

He was good once, but after what you did to his famili she becom a killing masine.

The hate is the flover of the born of evil .

Naga; and I needed your hate to come here.

Yami, what? Trying to say that I brought you here?

Naga; exactly. You put so much hatred in Obelix and Ra and Sliferthe attack . I think you forget that these creatures react according to your feelings. Nothing they can do now can stop me.

Yami; No possible. The God cards were destroyed?

Naga; Now I will destroy this pathetic world. And create a new one.

Yami; is my fault. l lose...l lose

Yugi; do not get discouraged Pharaoh, we are here with you.

Yami; its true . My friends will give me strength. Obelix Ra Slifer.

Naga; You tried before this plan, mortal.

Yami; Right. But I have not tried this Ra Slifer Obelix mix together.

Now. Naga, I introduce to you the defender of justice.

Yami; Defender of justice, crush Naga

.Naga, no ...

Yami's story

And so it's over.

Peace returned to Domino and the world

.people that have been sent in the size of death returned.

Jouy was very happy to see his sister.

Serenety told that, that place was the place where Naga put suffering of the people and attacking them with their worst fears.

About Naga we know that he was turned into a card and that is still owned by Minnie.

As for about Minnie.

I have found out hertragic story .

So I decided that she must spend some time with Ryou. Now that Bakura was gone there was no problem.

Minnie's story

I was sitting in a park on a bench with Ryou. He told me about his family.

Minnie; I'm sorry about your sister. But these children are born only to be born again in hundreds of years.

Ryou;come here.


End file.
